So Tell Me, Sakura
by O b s c e n e
Summary: Sakura has been through a lot of drama. Mostly revolving around the Hyuuga family. But they won't be her last mistake.
1. Twisted

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form. Because if I did this pair would be cannon.**

A/N: Hello people. It's just gonna be Pepsi bottle for this one. Yep, I'm flying solo. I get these suddon bursts of inspiration and I have to put them somewhere. And I really like SakuHina they are really cute. I hope you like this one.  


I always wondered if Hinata was really the submissive type. I have had a crush on the cute little Hyuuga girl for quite some time. I just have never gotten around to telling her so. No, I take that back. I have told her. She knows I want her. She just doesn't know how bad. 

I have come to love Hinata. She was always my best friend. Sometime after the Chuunin exams we became friends. We were both completely infatuated when the Uzumaki boy. Although he would never know. I was always good at hiding it. He always thought I loved Sasuke but no, it was always him I wanted. I dare not tell him, just taunt him. I loved to see him suffer.

I am a little twisted I will admit. I have the strangest desires and the weirdest fantasies. They used to bob about my head and linger behind my chartreuse eyes where no one could see them but now they are out. I have been exposed. But only to one person. To the person I desire the most. Hinata Hyuuga. She is the only one to ever hear of my some what cynical wants. Though she has never heard what I have planned for her.

Neigh, she shall remain blissfully unaware of my want and need for her. She will never know how much I want her, not until it happens. Not until I tell her. I am Sakura the slyest and must sexually driven Kunoichi in all of Konoha. I am good at hiding my perverted thoughts though. Only those of who I open up to know about my dirty mind.

Hinata Hyuuga, such a sweet and innocent girl. She's a girl truly worth falling for. She one you can fall for easily. Many a guy have tried to be with her, and many have. I myself have fallen for her. She is well aware I love her. She accepts it too, not once has she ever used my need for her as an insult. I always hope she would think of it as a compliment.

The name Hinata. It fits her well. Since her blossoming, she has not been the same. She went from a shy little bud into a beautiful flower worthy of the attention she receives. She is no longer the same shy little girl we all knew. She is quite open and honest. But no one knows her like I do. No one understands her like me. I know that every guy she goes out with, may think they know her, but they know nothing. And I also know that they are just another guy. They will never measure up to me. I am her best friend. I know how to take care of her and though I am not the one she desires I know I am the only one that will ever be able to make her happy.

She thinks I don't notice. She thinks I'm in the dark, but the truth is, I know more than she thinks. I know more than she knows. I know that she wants me. She wants me as bad as I want her. She just doesn't know it yet. But I can feel it. It's all there. I see everything look of endearment she gives me is more than just a loving friendly smile. It may be for now but some day it's going to hit her that she needs me. I don't want to sound smug and I certainly don't want to sound out of line, but I know it. I can read most people easily so imagine a person I really know, like Hinata. I can't see the future but I can feel it. I know one day she will love me.

The sad truth about Hinata is, she's not ready for love. And every guy she's gone out with, she swears she loves him, but in the end she realizes she's not ready to love. But instead of swallowing that fact she chokes it off and tries another guy. She has dated more guys in Konoha than I have. She is prettier than me, and much sweeter. I have had a few truly serious relationships. I am in one right now. With her cousin, Neji. But does that stop my feelings for Hinata from boiling over? No. It feeds it. To know I can have one Hyuuga but not the other drives me truly insane.

I do love Neji, with all my heart and soul, but something makes me yearn for Hinata. Maybe is the undying friendship we hold I don't know, but I do know one thing. I will not give up on her until she is mine. No one knows of me dark desire for her, except her. She is the only one that knows I want her, and yet. She denies me.

She taunts me. This angelic Hyuuga is nothing more than a devilish fiend. She dangles herself in front of me but never lets me grab her. She keeps herself only slightly out of my reach. She doesn't even try to stop me, just sits back and watches me dance for her. I think behind those angelically white eyes and underneath that soft raven hair, she's pure evil. Why else would a human being taunt someone like that? See? I can read her. She does me how I did Naruto. She loves to make me suffer. I know behind the innocent smile lies a cynical grin.

Enough about the evil Hyuuga girl. I should tell you about me. I am Sakura Haruno. Much like Hinata I am very evil. I told you of my past want of Naruto. That has come to pass though. I am now with the most amazing and loving guy on Earth. Neji Hyuuga. Yes, he is my true love. As much as I want him I don't understand myself why I want Hinata. If I am so contently happy with Neji why do I lust for another? I told you I was twisted. And I was right. There can't be a girl as twisted as I. I love a man but yearn for his sister? I think I'm insane. Definitely confused to say the least.

Besides my love interests I think you should know of my past. I am the self proclaimed pink haired beauty of the legendary team seven. Yes, we are legendary. We are known as the first set of Shinobi to successfully train with the legendary three, the great Sanin. I was a student of Tsunade, Naruto was Jiraiya's and unfortunately Sasuke was Orochimaru's. They say history repeats itself, well no one ever spoke truer words.

Orochimaru is dead, Sasuke killed him. Jiraiya is hanging by a thread, but Lord Hokage, Tsunade, is in great condition. She is at the supple age of 62 but you would never know. Everyone is well aware she may not be of good use for too much longer. She may not be ill but she won't last for ever. As beloved as she is, no on is more excited to see her go as Naruto. Only because he knows that once she's gone, he only has to wait for one more Hokage to pass before it's his turn. All of Konoha knows he is going to be. He has certainly proved himself. And no he is respected, and beloved by all.

I have seemed to drift off of topic. I have told you of everything except me. I will explain myself. I am 23 now. I am only a Chuunin and I have been for a very long time. I am a medical nin, and I am very skilled in my field. I think I might be so twisted because of the things I see. No gore or blood or broken bones. I just seen men and women at the edge. I have seen them ready to die. I guess that's why I am so crazy. I know exactly how short life is. And I refuse to let mine end how I have seen others'.

That still doesn't explain why I want Hinata. The world may never know why. There is no rational explanation that I have found for it, except that I have fallen in love with her. But still, how can that be when I love another? I don't understand why I love her. I wish I knew why.

I think Hinata might be the only person on Earth that could make me leave Neji. If she ever told me she loved me I would leave Neji before I had the chance to tell her I loved her back. She is more than just a want she's something I don't think I could live with out. She's my best friend. And as you can see she makes me absolutely insane. She makes my moods change like a stop light. She is everything I want. I will wait for the right time and then I will tell her all about my undying love for her. My more than just a crush desire.


	2. Guilty

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in anyway shape or form. But thats ok. Because I much rather own Neji.**

A/N: Ok there is a little dirtyness in this chapter. Even though it's really short. I'm sorry people I just don't write long chapters. I will make the next one really good though. This one isn't that great... 

You know, I didn't just develop a crave for Hinata with no trigger. I didn't miraculously just start wanting her. I slowly fell for her. It was little things I noticed. Like the way she looks when she sleeps. She looks so peaceful. She always looks like an angel but when she's in the moonlight, she glows. The soft complexion of her milky skin lights up when set under such a soft lighting. And the color of her hair, more than just raven. It seems to hold a soft purple tent to it. And her eyes. They look like they know too much. Which only add to her evilness. She always has this look in her eyes like she's a little puppy that has been kicked too many times, and has seen too many things.

I always wondered, if Hinata was a perv like me. Does she dream about sex? Does she touch herself? Does have a darker use for the Byankugan she possesses? Does she have an even greater need for sex than I? Is it possible that maybe, Hinata craves me as much as I crave her? I don't know if I'm the one that makes her wet at night, but I do know she gets like that. I have seen it.

I remember the night, I was at her house. She had jumped in the shower. She said she needed one. We both did, but I wasn't about to suggest I jump in with her. That was in the days when I merely crushed on Hinata. Not yet had I actually desired her. But this is the night that changed it all.

I waited for her to come out, and I waited patiently for a while. It truly hadn't been long but I can't stand waiting for anything. I walked around the room and made my way to her bathroom door. It was only a draw to door. The kind with the little slits of wood to cover the opening. Her bathroom filled with steam and so did her bedroom. They were adjoining rooms. Anyhow, I grew even more impatient with Hinata and her hygienically habits so, I peeked. Not to be perverted and not to peek really. Just to see where she was at. Oh she wasn't bathing herself at all. I remembered it like it was yesterday.

All I could see at first was her hair. Only because it stood out among the cream colored tiles of her bath room. Her skin seemed to blend with the scenery. Then I saw her form. This flawless figure of milky softness that I had never seen before. She stood right under the faucet and let the water pour down onto her. She leaned back in the shower and revealed the rest of her body. I saw all of her now. I could see exactly what she was doing too, it wasn't what I expected from Hinata either. I didn't think that girl have a dirty bone In her body but sure enough she was standing in her shower, touching herself.

My eyes caught the movement of her hand. It went like a pulse in and out from between her legs. It was odd to think of Hinata like this. It was even more strange to see her like this. But I couldn't take my eyes off her. I watched her. She propped herself against the wall and let the water fall on her body and not her head. Her fingers would disappear behind her awesomely shaped thighs. But I knew what they were doing. They were exploring the inner wetness of Hinata.

My face began to redden, and my breath became short, watching this, made me want to do the same. I looked down for a second and then looked back through the slits of the door. Hinata was still at it. She had a grin that was growing on her face. Her hand started moving faster and the grin started to fade. I could see Hinata's chest start to inflate a little more, and I could see that her face was hot with pleasure. I knew she was at her edge and she was about to come. But I stopped looking.

I backed away from the door and waited on her bed with utter disgust in myself. How could I have watched it? How could I want to have been there? How could I have looked away. What made me stop watching her? It didn't matter. It was over now. The sound of rushing water stopped and Hinata was out. She walked out of the bathroom fully clothed with no sign of guilt. She hadn't known I had seen her. And she still doesn't know. It wasn't until later, I had thought about the grin. Had she known I was watching. Was she just teasing me again? Was she playing games with me?

That is what sparked the want for Hinata. I never liked to be teased but when she taunted me it made me hot. That night we were laying in her bed ready to go to sleep. Her facing one way and me facing the other. And through the darkness I called her.

"Hinata…" I sang into the room, with a tone that was all but knowing.

"Yes Sakura?" She turned over.

I turned over too but I never summoned enough courage to ask her my question. "Uh h-have you ever…?" I started. I guess I stopped because she looked at me for quite some time with a some what eager look.

"Have I ever….?" She gave me a nod telling me to go on.

"Never mind…" I smiled half heartedly.

"Ok, goodnight Sakura." She smiled and simply closed her eyes.

Again I think she was torturing me. She didn't turn back over. She just left her face to mine. I could feel her breath on my face. It was warm and sweet. My face was just inches away from hers. I looked at her she was glowing. And her lips stood out. They looked so soft. I could only imagine, they must have felt like rose petals. They were a soft pink tent that stood out on her smooth pale skin. How I wanted to touch the soft lips that sat in front of me. I dared myself to even. I wanted to kiss her. I wanted to feel her lips on mine but I told myself not to. I knew if I did I might mess things up and she might not talk to me again.

You have to remember this was all before she even knew I liked her. Before I truly fell in love with her. But this was the night I realized how much I lusted for her. I could still feel myself. I was wet from her shower show still. There was nothing I could do about it. I could touch myself in my secret crush's bed. I just knew I had to wait. But the waiting was hell. It didn't matter what I did for the rest of that weekend. All I saw what the wet naked sexually excited Hinata. I had dreamed about it. It taunted me in my dreams all week. Even after I had gone home. Although by then I could enjoy myself. But neigh I decided I dare not pleasure myself with only thoughts of Hinata. This was it. I had decided I would have her. If it was the last thing I did Hinata would be mine.

Neji was not a ploy. He was not a pawn. I was with him way before I had fallen for Hinata. Hinata was actually the one that hooked us up. She wanted me to day but I never found a guy I really wanted. She forced me out on a date with Neji, and I enjoyed it. I fell in love with Neji slowly. He was always my friend, but I have never though of him a datable. Which is funny because he admits to having a crush on me for longer than he can remember.

I had not forgotten about Hinata. I thought about what I had seen for a while. It corrupted my mind. I still have not forgotten it just doesn't arouse me like it used to. It just drives me. It makes me know for certain that I can not give up on her. I will have her. Next time I see Hinata doing anything sexual it will be because I'm the inflicting it. No more peeking for Sakura, it's the real deal or no deal… From here on out.


	3. Unforgivable

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form. I wish I did because I would make him dance! Dance I say! Dance! XD**

** A/N: Ok another sexyful adventure of Sakura and Hinata. How will it end this time??? Reviews make me want to write you know 03**

I think Hinata knows now. I didn't tell her. No I took her with out permission. I didn't explain myself. I just acted with out thinking. And even in this delightfully twisted mind I conceal, even I know what I did want wrong. If you must go into detail, I will tell you exactly what I did.

She was over at my house like she is every other day. We weren't talking much. We both had been thinking a lot lately. And I don't know what Hinata was thinking about but the one thing that remained on my mind, was her. I mind never wondered off the subject lately. Hinata and Neji were the only things I thought about anymore. But I had had Neji. I knew what Neji tasted like, I knew what he felt like, I knew what he felt for me, and I knew what he wanted to do with me. I had already experienced the wonders of Neji. Now, I wanted my turn with Hinata.

It was quite odd. Because, as I was staring at her, she stared back. Her stared seemed to hold the same meaning as mine. It was calling, Sakura take me, it said. I wanted to do as requested and just take Hinata for my own, but my self restraint got the better of me. I opened my mouth to talk to the girl that faced me from across the room.

We sat on the floor just staring at each other. In my mind I was screaming. It's the perfect time! She wants you! Take her, take her now! But my body wouldn't move. And neither would my lips. They were frozen. My eyes swept down the sitting form of my friend. They took it all in. Her jacket was just halfway unzipped. That is what threw me. Was she really asking for it? The look on her face, the pinkness of her cheeks it all led to one thing. She wanted it, as bad as I did if not worse.

I looked her in the eye and then stood up. I walk over to her, and pulled her to her feet. "Sakura, is there something on your mind?" She asked.

I felt my lips quivering. They wanted to tell her they wanted to scream to her how I felt but I would not allow it. "Hi-Hinata…" I started and sat on my bed pulling her down next to me. "I-I…" I couldn't speak.

"What's wrong Sakura?" She looked at me with a very curious smile. I could tell hidden behind her caring smile had to be a longing grin.

I don't know what came over me, and I'm not exactly sure what I was thinking or even what she was thinking, but I found myself, unzipping her jacket. I remember the look she threw me. It was a mixture of embarrassment and confusion. I could tell she didn't know what was going on but I decided the only way she would never know was if I showed her because I would never be able to tell her.

Hinata let me unzip her jacket and slide it off her shoulders. It gently slipped down her arms and landed on my bed. I didn't look Hinata in the eye, I couldn't. Those eyes that looked like they knew too much knew nothing at all right now. They had no idea what they were about to get. And frankly I had no idea what I was about to give.

I remember the warm sensation of Hinata's soft skin on my cheek. I remember opening my eyes to see what was in front of me. It was Hinata's hair. My lips were on her neck and they were leaving little wet spots all over it. I made my way from her neck, to her jaw line, kissing my way to her ear and biting it a little. I bit her ear lode and saw her red cheeks underneath her white eyes and to her soft pink lips. She didn't say a word when I kissed them. She let me kiss her. She kissed me back. I slipped my tongue into her mouth and tease her tongue a little. Before I had truly realized what I was doing I had my hand up Hinata's shirt. I found myself fiddling with her bra in the back. I got it undone and was pulling her shirt over her head before I stopped.

I pulled away from Hinata. She looked even more confused than before. I couldn't look at her. I had done wrong. I had done something with out her permission and I was about to get it. I finally looked up at Hinata. Her face was flushed and her stare was confused. I opened my mouth to apologize.

"I'm sorry Hinata…" I felt dirty and guilty. What had I done to her? How could she forgive me?

** A/N: I won't post the next sexyful chapter until I know someone wants to read it. XP Review?**


	4. Forbidden

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form. But that's only because I haven't found a way to buy him yet.**

A/N: Ok warning. Major warning. Hot yuri sex!!! If you can't take yuri then I suggest you don't read this chapter. Or any other chapter in this fanfiction to come. 

I looked away again. I could feel those cold white eyes run over my form. The pair of all knowing opticals seemed to be studying me. Those things that had held so much warmth and joy seemed to be frustratedly cross examining me. I couldn't tell if she was mad at me for starting, or mad at me for stopping.

I looked back up. The first thing my eyes caught were her pale eyes. They seemed to hold a lusty tone. A grin swept across Hinata's face slowly. I could tell she had been thinking. She gave me one last maniacal stare. And then, she called me.

"Sakura, why did you stop?"

"I-I…" I was dumbfounded. She really had wanted me. "I didn't know, you didn't want me to." I looked at the dark haired girl with a heated face. It must have been bright red because she giggled.

"Sakura, if you really wanted me that badly. Why not just take me?" The twisted Hyuuga continued to grin at me.

I started to collect myself. I decided, since I was given the chance. I was going to take her. "Oh but Hinata, what fun would it be to have someone with out knowing how bad they wanted you?" I smirked at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Hinata, I know you want me. And you know I want you. But I have decided, if you truly want me to take you now you must work for it." I was hatching a scheme. Now what I knew she wanted me, I was going to take advantage of that for my own entertainment purposes.

"Work?" She looked a little distraught.

"Yes Hinata. You didn't think I was just going to give myself to you did you? If you want me, prove it." I insisted with that same twisted grin stuck on my lips.

Hinata sighed and looked at me. "What do I have to do Sakura?" She said. She sounded irritated but I didn't care, because I was about to have my way with Hinata Hyuuga.

I stood up. "Beg…" I threw her a devious stare. She gave me one back and got down on her knees and looked up at me.

"Please Sakura, take me. I am your doll, have your way with me." She said with a longing gaze. Behind her longing eyes I could see a flame of desire burning, raging beneath the surface.

"Stand up doll." I demanded.

Hinata came to her feet and faced me eye to eye. We both held a sexually driven grin on our faces. We looked at each other in such intensity. I was drawn to Hinata to begin with but now I couldn't contain myself. I threw my arms around her and kissed her. Again I let my tongue explore the inside of her mouth.

She tried to grab my hands maybe to deepen things or possibly to restrain me, but either way I wasn't having it. I looked at her and pulled away. I pushed her onto the bed and lied on top of her. I kissed her firmly and made it clear I was by no means going to be gentle. I pulled her shirt off and looked at the contents that were always hidden under the thick jacket and thin flimsy shirt. I eyed her chest like candy. Her breasts were perfectly shaped and they were soft to the touch. I cupped one with me hand and nibbled on Hinata's neck.

I left a few hickies on her neck and possible a few bruises on her right breast but I decided. From the sound of Hinata's breathing I was done with that part. I kissed her on the lips again and then I slid my hand down her stomach to her pants, careful to graze every inch in between.

I undid her pants and slid them down her leg. I pulled them down far enough to where I could reach her panties with out a problem. I pulled those down as well and realized, I was still dressed. Completely. I sat up and unclothed myself. I took off my shirt and fra but left my skirt on.

Hinata didn't look at me once while I was undressing. So to bug her I kissed her stomach. I kissed her right underneath her breasts. My lips hopped down her stomach and around her belly button. After I made my way to just about her tender spot I stopped. I let out a breath and slew on the area right above it.

Hinata's fingers seemed to tighten around the sheets a bit. I grinned to myself and slipped my tongue between the soft wet folds of Hinata's flesh. She tasted so distinct. I will never forget the way her fluids slowly covered the pallet of my tongue. I licked all the way up to her clit. And teased her a little. My tongue tapped her muscle again and again. I could tell she loved it. Her breath began to shorten a bit and she to let out faint moan. It was a slight mixture of a moan and a grunt.

I pulled my tongue back into my mouth and slid two of my long slender fingers into Hinata's core. It was warm and very wet. She had been waiting for this, and I was more than ready to give it to her. I felt her muscles tighten around my fingers as I forced them into her. I pulled them out slowly and pushed them back in. I put my lips at her clit and started sucking at it. As my fingers slipped in and out of her my tongue pulsated on her clit. I made them move as the same pace as her breath making it shorten and elongated at my whim.

I taunted her for a few minutes and finally I stayed at pace. I licked at her clit and dug into her body deeper and harder with every go. Hinata started to spasm and moan with excitement. My tongue still teased her muscles as the young girl began to come. I could feel the coating of her fluids thicken in my mouth and lather on my lips. Once I was satisfied I pulled my fingers out of her one last time and looked at the girl I had toyed with. I licked my lips and put my soaking fingers to her's. She looked through the haze of pleasure I had put her in and grinned at me.

"What now?" She panted.

"Lick them…" I nodded to my fingers that were placed at her lips.

My obedient doll did as she was told and licked my fingers clean. It was insanely hot to feel her tongue roll about my fingers that were covered in her cum. I almost lost it just watching it. I laid in my bed next to her and closed my eyes.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" I teased.

"Oh yes, Sakura. I did." She said regaining control of her breathing.

"Good." I smiled. She smiled back warmly and kissed me passionately. I kissed her back but pulled away. "Hinata, we can't tell anyone about this." I told her.

"I understand." She said.

"Ok." I replied and put my night clothes on. She did the same.

We slept there that night. In the bed I have fucked her in not an hour ago. We acted like nothing had happen. We slept more peacefully and soundly than either of us had ever slept before.

** A/N: If you would like me to continue this fanfiction. Tell me! I need reviews people. I know you want more of this. I have plenty ideas. Just tell what you think. **


	5. Broken

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form.**

A/N: Ok drama. Well more drama. Sorry it took so long to update. Please forgive me. I just haven't had time. But I hope you like it! More reviews if you like it!!

All I could see was the ceiling. I was laying in my bed trying to gather my thoughts. Bits and pieces of last night began to fall into place. I smacked my lips and opened my eyes. I had a funny taste in my mouth. It wasn't very pleasant. I looked around my room, everything was blurry for a few minutes. As my eyes adjusted I realized I was alone. Hinata was gone. Surely I had not dreamed last night. My clothes were scattered around my room and my hair was a mess and the horrid taste in my mouth was truly more putrid than morning breath. Last night had to have happened.

I got up and walked out my bedroom door. There was no one in the living room and no one in the kitchen and no one in the hall. She had ditched me. I walked back to my room a little depressed and gathered my clothes. I showered, got dressed, and brushed my teeth. Oh how wonderful it was to wash my mouth in mint and vanilla rather than Hinata come. It's good when it's happening but later, yuck!

I finally decided I would just go find Neji. Forget Hinata for now. I walked down the street and finally stumbled upon my white eyed boyfriend. I greeted him with a grin and a kiss on the cheek. I may have been able to play innocent but the whole Hinata thing was burning inside me. I felt guilty walking right up to Neji all innocent like. But I couldn't tell him. Although, I knew trying to hide anything from him was just hopeless. He always knows when something it bothering me. I tried my hardest not to show any weakness.

His pale eyes and paler skin scanned me for a minute. I thought I was caught but he smiled at me and put his arm around my waist. "Hey Sakura. I was just looking for you."

I smiled back, half heartedly and hugged him. "Look no further, I'm here." I laughed a bit.

"I see that." He grinned at me and kissed my neck.

He always did that. Just to bug me. He knew I loved it, it drove me crazy, and he used it against me every chance he got.

"Hey! Neji! Get over here!" His hyper team mate Lee yelled and walked up to us.

Neji closed his eyes, sighed and looked up at Lee with this look of pure hatred. "I'm kinda in the middle of something…." He said.

Lee's eyes burned with envy. He still had never gotten over me and Neji getting together. He was with Tenten though. Apparently she was no Sakura. I liked being loved, but I only really wanted to be loved by, Hinata. Not Neji, Hinata.

"Neji, come on. Me and Tenten are waiting for you." Lee tried to stay content, but he truly hated seeing us together.

Neji finally sighed again and stood up. "Sorry Sakura. How bout tonight? Maybe we can, like, catch a movie." He gave me a kiss on the cheek.

I smiled and nodded. "Ok, just come over later. I will see you then."

I sighed to myself and went walking down the road. I was head to no particular destination just looking for something to do. Mostly looking for something to get my mind off all the drama that had happened. It was little drama but it was drama nonetheless. But it was mine ad Hinata's secret drama. I liked having a secret but AI didn't much like getting run out on.

I was in no hurry to find the little Hyuuga girl. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to be mad at her or upset. I just needed to talk to her. That's all I thought. Once I talk to her everything will be ok. I always thought that. When ever I was doubting mine and Hinata's friendship. I always thought things would be ok as soon as we were together again. And most of the time they were. Why would this time be different?

This time would be different. Way different. Things weren't going to get better. All my drama, was about to be doubled over. I walked around Konoha aimlessly for hours. It started getting cold so I headed home. I thought I would wait for Neji to show up. I had told him to come over. So I should be around when he gets there.

I sat down on the couch and closed my eyes. I was still thinking of Hinata. I was still unsure of whether I was mad or not. I was a little more upset than mad. I opened my eyes and when I heard a knock on the door. I thought it would be Neji, but it was kind of early for that. I shrugged it off and opened the door anyways. There she was. Hinata. She was standing in my door way, crying.

She looked up at me with her big pearly white eyes. They were flooded with tears. I melted a little inside. I flung my arms around Hinata and pulled her inside.

"Hinata what's wrong?" I walked her over to the couch and plopped down next to her.

She didn't even answer me. All she did is tackle me down and kiss me. It was a little surprising, but I wasn't about to complain. She pulled away and whipped her face.

"Kiba broke up with me!" She whined.

"Again?" I sighed a little.

"Well, yea, but it was for a stupid reason and it's over forever!" She pouted. She looked like a little mad 7 year old She looked back up at me for about 2 minutes and didn't do anything. But after too long she clasped her hands around my face and pulled it to mine. She pressed her lips on my cheeks and then she kissed me on the lips. I had been wanting to do that all day. I kissed her back and then I wrapped my arms around her neck.

I'm not so sure of what exactly happened after that. I remember tongue. And then our clothes disappearing. The next thing I remember was laying there, after doing Hinata again. We kissed and then we got dressed. I was really happy. I was pretty sure Hinata was mine now. I mean, there was no Kiba. But that wouldn't last. Well it might now. I was in the picture now. And as soon as I got up the courage to ask Hinata out, I would leave Neji and me and Hinata would live happily ever after, right? WRONG!

We were sitting on the couch again. Watching T.V. Waiting for Neji to show up. Hinata was going to hang out and wait for me to get back from mine and Neji's date. I looked at her and finally I was going to do it.

"Hinata," I said and turned the T.V. off.

"Yea?" She looked at me with a sill smile on her face.

"I was thinking, since you and Kiba are over, andI'm pretty sure you want me as bad as I want you," I laughed a little. I could feel my cheek flush as I spoke. "Maybe, me and you could hook up…" I looked down and then back up.

Hinata didn't look very happy. Her face was as red as mine, but the silly smile had faded. "S-sakura." She said and looked down in shame. "I don't want you….." She cleared her throat.

"Th-then why did you…… Why did you kiss me, and why did you let me do that to you?" I tried to hold back the growing lump in my throat.

"I wanted it, and you were the only one that would do me…" She admitted.

I fought back the tears welling up in my eyes, but they spilled over onto my hot pink cheeks like acid. They burnt my face all the way down and dripped off my chin in little droplets that landed on my chest. A few rolled down my neck scarred my skin. My heart was racing, pounding. I was so embarrassed and ashamed and heart broken. I swear I felt it shatter. Hinata stood up and put her hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Sakura." She kissed my forehead and walked out the door.

I sat there for a long time. Longer than I can tell you. My breath was short and hurried. My heart was beating a mile a minute. It was terrible. I didn't understand why she had let me do all that if she didn't feel anything for me. I didn't know why she didn't want me. How could she be so cold? She hadn't really been cold, but she had been very, hurtful. I was more upset than angry but later I would be furious.

I laid down on the couch until I heard a knock on my door. I answered it and found Neji standing there. It was raining outside and Neji was dipping. I smiled a little and let him in.

"So I guess we aren't going out tonight." I sighed with a half hearted smile and sat on the couch.

"No, I'm sorry Sakura." He sat down next to me and started kissing my neck right off the bat.

Again my brain was clouded with thoughts of the perverted assortment. Ecstasy washed over my as Neji proceeded with his dirty deeds. We started getting into it. And after too long I was screaming the name of my lover into the rainy night. Or so I thought. I just remember him stopping. He plopped down on the bed next to me. I had just got done and we both had come, but Neji was not happy. He was mad. But I think he was too tired to run out on me.

"What was that?" He glared at me in anger.

"What? You didn't like it?"

"No!" He sat up catching his breath and gather his clothes.

"What did I do?" I sat up pulling the covers over my bare body. I watched him dressed and walk to the door. He started to walk out and then he turned to me with fire in his eyes.

"I'm not Hinata…." He glared at me for a final moment and was gone.

I sat there for a minute and then I realized what I had done. Had I really screamed Hinata instead of Neji? And besides that, why had I done it? Hinata had run out on me and now so had Neji. What now? Again my heart crumbled into dust and blew away in the rainy breeze of Konoha.

I laid in my bed and stared out the window. My pillow was soaked on either side of my head. The tears still continued to stream down my face as I thought about my two Hyuugas. Now neither one of them wanted me. Why couldn't I just be happy with Neji? I didn't need Hinata. Not now for sure. I still loved her more than anything, but I don't think I could be here friend anymore. She had broken my heart and now I had broken Neji's.

What now? I thought as I closed my eyes and fell asleep. What now?

**A/N: Like??? **


	6. Uneasy

**Disclaimer: I don not own Naruto in any way shape or form.**

**A/N: Alright. I'm going to tell all you people why I never update it. So prepare for a very long Author's note. This whole story was my secret release. It was a place to spill my dreams and desires and wants for a friend of mine. It was a way to tell her with out telling her. And after it FINALLY clicked in her pretty little blonde head. I got what I wanted and my sad inspiration slowly died away. I got my girl. Sharpie Marker if you read my other story. Anyways. The hurt and sadness at the end of the last chapter left me no room to start off with a happy peppy beginning to a new chapter. I was waiting for some heart ache or at least some inspiration. Now a little more heart ache has happened and I have SOME material. But I apologize if this next chapter sucks. I warned you.**

I opened my eyes as a chill tickled the sole of my foot. I wriggled out of the mass of covers and sheet I was wrapped in and sat up in my bed. I looked around and fell back to my pillow. My head was pounding and my throat was sore. I suddenly remember last night. Well, what I thought was last night.

I looked at my window and was almost blinded by the sun. Ducking under the covers to shield my eyes from the insane amount of light pouring into my room I realized how late it must be. The light that was shining on my blanket wasn't that morning light. It was not dim, nor soft. It was that bright over powering mid-day light. I walked to my kitchen and tripped over a pair of shoes. A pair of shoes that was not my own. I picked them up and studied them for a minute. They were men's shoes. A man in my house? Why was there a man in my house? They didn't look familiar so there was no way they were Neji's shoes.

I cautiously walked around the corner and down the hall that led to the living room. I unexpectedly stumbled upon a sleeping Kiba. Kiba? What in god's name was Kiba doing at my house? I walked around the couch and stood over the sleeping mass of muscle and hair.

"Kiba Inuzuka!" I shouted. "What are you doing in my house!?"

I must have startled him. He awoke from his sleep and flailed around on th4e couch for a second and settled down. "Oh hi Sakura." He said with a grin. "So how was your nap?"

I squinted a little. "It was fine. Now answer my question. Why are you here?" I demanded.

"Hinata and Neji sent me here to make sure you weren't dead." He replied as he sat up right lazily. He rubbed his eyes for a second and slouched down on the cushions a bit. "After a day or two I wasn't sure if you were ever gonna croke." He smirked up at me.

Kiba had never really liked me. After I rejected his ass back in the day he kinda tended to be mean to me. Never Hinata though. Just me. It was so crazy. He practically worshipped Hinata. Oh well, neither one of them were my problem now.

"So what? You were going to live in my house with my dead body in i…" I started to ask. Then I realized what he had said. "Wait? Neji and Hinata sent you over?" Yes, I was totally ignoring the fact he said a day or two. I kinda figured I had been out for a while.

"Yea. They were worried about you." He sarcastically stretched the worried out with the roll of his eyes.

"Both of them?"

Kiba just quietly nodded.

I sat down on the couch next to him. I was surprised they were worried about me. The way Hinata had totally rejected me and Neji had run out on me I expected them to just forget about me. I guess I had blew that theory out of the water a bit too far. I mean after one bad thing someone doesn't stop loving you.

"I have to go talk to them." I stood up and ran to my room.

"They'll probably be at the movie house!" Kiba called.

I got ready and left for the movie house. Both the Hyuuga siblings worked there. I can only imagine how those two got along after the other night. I was wearing hooded jacket. I snuck up to the ticket booth Neji was manning. I lifted the hood above my nose and started talking to him.

"One ticket for 'Princess of War' please?" I requested.

Neji gave me a dull reply of the price and then looked up as he slid the ticket under the glass. He must have caught a glimps of my pink hair dangling around my nose and cheek. He cause I saw him his fingers tighten around the ticket.

"Sakura?" His voice light up and I could picture the look on his face. I lifted my hood and looked at him. He ran around to the door and dashed out of the booth and tackled me as he threw his arms around me. "You're ok!" He hugged me tight.

"I'm fine." I said and wrapped my arms around him. My finger tips grazed against his long silky hair. I pulled away a bit and smiled at him. Be fore I could say anything else Hinata flew out of the door of the lobby and was hugging me too.

"Sakura!" She cried. "I'm so glad you're ok." She said.

"I'm fine you guys." I smiled warmly.

Between the two I saw no cold hateful stares and no evil smirks or sneers. They both just seemed happy to see me. There was a long awkward silence and then Hinata chimed out. "Sorry I did that to you." She looked down.

Neji looked down as well in attempt to hide. "It's ok." I said and looked at Neji. "I'm sorry I did that to you Neji."

He looked up at me and then Hinata. "I-it's ok." He said looking back at me. "I think we all need to talk. "

We all sighed a little and decided we would all meet at my house later to discuss our issues. I walked back to my house and Hinata and Neji went back to work. I kick Kiba out and cleaned up. I was trying to think. Who did I want? Was Hinata more right for my than Neji or was it the other way around?

I sat on my couch and waited for them to come over. A million thoughts raced threw my mind as I waited. Him or her? Was the main one. Finally I came to a conclusion Neji was the better choice. For both me and Hinata. So when they both got to my house. I gave them the news.

"Neji, Hinata." I took a deep breath and looked from him to her. "I have made a decision." They both looked very uncomfortable. "And my decision is…." I looked down and then back at them. "Neji." I confessed.

Hinata looked kind of hurt. "I understand." She smiled halfheartedly.

Those grey eyes on Neji's face light up like never thought possible. They went from grey to gleaming silver. "Thank you Sakura." He smiled and hugged me. "You made the right choice." He pulled away and kissed me on the cheek.

"Yea." I smiled a little. From behind Neji I could see Hinata walking out my front door. I wanted to say something but I held back. I just didn't have a good feeling about this.

**A/N: Ok. So yea. Here's my next chapter. Don't worry I have a plan for it. You'll be like. Wha? But You'll see. Anyways. 7 reviews and I will post the next one. Sorry so short too...**


End file.
